Tashigi
| età = 21; 23 (seconda parte) | altezza = 170 cm | altro = }} Tashigi è un capitano di vascello della Marina. Aspetto È una ragazza affascinante con occhi scuri, corti capelli neri, un viso giovanile, un piccolo naso appuntito e un fisico snello e slanciato. Come il suo superiore Smoker, il suo aspetto sembra ispirato a quello di una motociclista: indossa sempre un paio di guanti ed una tuta in pelle. Porta un paio di occhiali con le lenti rettangolari e la montatura rossa e nonostante sia miope si ostina a portarli rialzati sulla testa e spesso li indossa solo se glielo viene ricordato. Indossa una maglietta a maniche corte, una giacca di pelle di colore blu scuro, un paio di jeans e scarpe nere. Dopo il salto temporale porta i capelli più lunghi e legati dietro, il suo fisico è diventato più sinuoso. Indossa una camicia floreale, guanti rosa e bianchi, stivali rosa ed il tipico giaccone dei Marine di alto rango ma di colore rosa. Carattere I suoi tratti più distintivi sono la sbadataggine, la cordialità e la disponibilità ad aiutare il prossimo. Ha un forte senso della giustizia ed un radicato istinto di proteggere ciò che considera importante, infatti la sua passione per le spade le ha fatto maturare l'obiettivo di recuperare tutte le Meito che si trovano in mano a persone che le utilizza solo per fini egoistici. È molto orgogliosa, tanto da non accettare che qualcuno possa sconfiggerla senza impegnarsi a fondo e rifiutandosi di ucciderla. Considera gli uomini fortunati poiché le donne vengono considerate deboli solo per via del loro aspetto. È avventata e spregiudicata durante i combattimenti, senza prestare importanza alla differenza di abilità tra lei ed i suoi avversari. Relazioni Marine Smoker La relazione tra Tashigi e Smoker è rigorosamente professionale. Smoker la rimprovera spesso per i suoi errori e contrattempi dovuti al suo rifiuto di indossare gli occhiali. La notevole distrazione della ragazza fa innervosire Smoker e, nel novantasettesimo capitolo della serie, Smoker stesso ha sostenuto che Tashigi è la vergogna della marina. Nonostante questo, luni la rispetta e da fiducia alle sue decisioni, come quando le ha chiesto di giudicare il senso di giustizia in Alubarna. Tashigi chiede sempre scusa a Smoker quando combina un guaio, inoltre cerca di seguire il concetto di giustizia Smoker, mostrando una grande ammirazione per il suo mentore. Armi Tashigi è abile nell'uso della spada. Combatte brandendo la Shigure, ma ha requisito a dei pirati altre due meito: Kashu e Yamaoroshi. Storia Saga di Rogue Town Tashigi si imbatte in due pirati e li sconfigge facilmente, ma nella colluttazione le cadono gli occhiali. Zoro, il quale ha assistito allo scontro e ne è rimasto impressionato, li raccoglie e li riconsegna alla donna. Tashigi ringrazia lo spadaccino, che però si allontana dopo avere notato l'incredibile somiglianza tra lei ed una persona a lui molto cara deceduta anni prima. Più tardi i due si recano nello stesso negozio di spade, dove Zoro affronta la "maledizione" della Sandai Kitetsu impressionando Tashigi. Poco dopo raggiunge insieme a Smoker il patibolo dove il famoso Gol D. Roger andò incontro alla morte. Qui i due assistono ad un'insolita scena: Bagy sta per uccidere Rufy, che nonostante la situazione sta sorridendo. Quest'ultimo si rivela essere il capitano della ciurma a cui appartiene Zoro, sorprendendo particolarmente Tashigi. Quando i pirati di Cappello di paglia stanno per lasciare la città Tashigi raggiunge Zoro e lo affronta al fine di sottrargli la sua Meito, Wado Ichimonji. Appena inizia lo scontro Sanji urla contro Zoro poiché sta duellando con una donna, ma Rufy gli impedisce di intervenire. Tashigi viene sconfitta e Zoro afferma di non volere cedere la propria spada. Appena lo spadaccino corre verso i suoi compagni Tashigi pensa che egli le abbia risparmiato la vita poiché è una donna, ma Zoro le grida di non imitare la sua amica, confondendo la donna. I due iniziano a discutere infantilmente ma vengono calmati da Dragon. In seguito Tashigi salpa insieme a Smoker con l'intenzione di catturare Zoro e la sua ciurma. Saga di Alabasta Dopo essere giunti nel regno di Alabasta sull'isola Sunday Smoker e Tashigi catturano Mr. Eleven, da cui ottengono informazioni sull'organizzazione segreta che agisce nel regno: la Baroque Works. Quando i pirati di Cappello di paglia fuggono da Nanohana Smoker rimane stupito vedendo tra loro anche la principessa di Alabasta, Nefertari Bibi. Poi parla a Tashigi del proprio disprezzo per Crocodile, membro della Flotta dei sette e protettore del regno, affermando che i pirati sono tutti uguali. In un bar di Rainbase Smoker e Tashigi si imbattono in Rufy ed Usop, che dopo avere preso l'acqua necessaria ad attraversare il deserto fuggono senza pagare, cosa a cui rimedia la Marine. Più tardi Tashigi incontra Zoro e decide di chiedergli di combattere ancora, ma il pirata fugge. In seguito le cadono gli occhiali e Chopper glieli restituisce, ma quando lo ringrazia Tashigi non si accorge dell'identità della renna. Smoker ordina a Tashigi di recarsi ad Alubarna, di seguire la propria idea di giustizia e di osservare l'esito dell'attuale guerra civile. Nella capitale il gruppo di Marine guidato da Tashigi si imbatte in Miss All Sunday, la quale tiene in ostaggio il re Cobra. I Marine si rifiutano di allontanarsi, quindi la criminale li minaccia. Tashigi interviene ma il sovrano chiede ai Marine di non preoccuparsi di lui ma della bomba che sarebbe detonata sette minuti dopo. Tashigi gli assicura che avrebbero salvato lui e l'intera città, ma Robin immobilizza i Marine. Dopo avere visto i poteri della donna uno dei Marine la riconosce come Nico Robin, colei che a soli otto anni affondò sei navi della Marina guadagnandosi . La criminale inizia a impazientirsi quando Tashigi ordina ai suoi sottoposti di andare a disinnescare la bomba mentre lei affronta Miss All Sunday. Quest'ultima sconfigge la propria avversaria e le punta contro la sua stessa spada. Poco dopo Crocodile passa accanto a Tashigi e deride il suo senso di giustizia. Tashigi è intenzionata ad aiutare la ciurma di Cappello di paglia a cercare la bomba, che alla fine esplode in cielo insieme a Pell investendo anche Tashigi. Improvvisamente Crocodile precipita dal cielo insieme alla pioggia che il paese non vedeva da anni; Tashigi toglie all'uomo il titolo di membro della Flotta dei sette e lo arresta per i suoi crimini. Divisa tre il suo dovere di Marine e la riconoscenza nei confronti dei pirati di Cappello di paglia, Tashigi ordina ai suoi sottoposti di non arrestare questi ultimi mentre sono privi di sensi in mezzo alla strada. Tashigi raggiunge Smoker e Hina e fa rapporto sul proprio fallimento nell'arrestare la ciurma pirata, iniziando a piangere e ricevendo dal proprio superiore il consiglio di diventare più forte. Tashigi e Smoker, nonostante le obiezioni di quest'ultimo, ricevono una promozione dal Governo Mondiale. Saga dopo Enies Lobby Tashigi viene a conoscenza delle nuove taglie dei pirati di Cappello di paglia dovute al loro assalto ad Enies Lobby e decide di comunicarlo a Smoker, ma parlando con il Marine sbagliato poiché non indossa gli occhiali. Smoker la rimprovera e le ordina di indossarli. Quando i due restano da soli Smoker afferma che hanno bisogno di salire di grado per potere dare la caccia alla ciurma di Cappello di paglia nel Nuovo Mondo. Saga di Impel Down Quando Portuguese D. Ace viene arrestato e condannato a morte Tashigi si reca insieme a Smoker presso il luogo prefissato per l'esecuzione: Marineford, il quartier generale della Marina. Saga di Marineford Tre ore prima dell'esecuzione Tashigi ascolta il discorso del grand'ammiraglio Sengoku che parla del passato di Ace. Quando Rufy giunge a Marineford Tashigi rimane sbalordita e allerta Smoker. Il pirata corre in direzione del patibolo e Tashigi tenta di fermarlo, ma il suo superiore si frappone e si scontra con Rufy. Sengoku mette in atto il proprio piano e quando esso arriva alla fase finale Tashigi e Smoker indietreggiano nella piazza principale. In seguito alla morte di Ace un Marine intento ad aiutare un commilitone ferito riceve l'ordine di abbandonarlo e di continuare a combattere; Tashigi assiste alla scena e si chiede perché la Marina voglia continuare la battaglia anche dopo avere raggiunto il proprio obiettivo. Infine Shanks il Rosso sopraggiunge sull'isola e la guerra viene dichiarata conclusa, quindi i Marine si ritirano. Salto temporale Tashigi e Smoker vengono trasferiti presso la base G-5 della Marina, dove vengono accolti dal viceammiraglio Vergo. Quest'ultimo si comporta come un superiore benevolo e occasionalmente offre consigli a Tashigi. Saga dell'isola degli uomini-pesce Nel Nuovo Mondo vicino alla Linea Rossa Tashigi, Smoker ed i Marine della base G-5 sconfiggono alcuni pirati, che sotto interrogatorio affermano di essere stati costretti a sottomettersi alla ciurma di Hody Jones e che ora sono finalmente liberi poiché quest'ultimo è stato sconfitto dai pirati di Cappello di paglia. Saga di Punk Hazard After learning that the Straw Hats were heading to Punk Hazard by intercepting a distress call with a black Den Den Mushi, Tashigi and Smoker decided to go there as well. 37 After arriving on the winter side of the island, they approached the PH-006 building. They were greeted by the Royal Shichibukai Trafalgar Law. As Smoker and Law discussed the possible presence of the Straw Hat Pirates on the island, several Straw Hats accompanied giant children burst out of the building and encountered Law and the G-5 Marines, surprising absolutely everyone involved. The Straw Hats and the children went back the way they came. Tashigi was about to give chase, but Law stood in their way, saying that he would not allow them to leave the island. Law turned their battleship into performance art and abducted all of their Den Den Mushi.38 Tashigi attempted to attack Law despite Smoker's warning that her Haki was not strong enough to defeat Law. When her attack backfired, Law chopped the captain and her Shigure in half. Tashigi expressed her shame at being cut but not dying, but Law told her that the weak cannot even choose how they die, causing her to bite her lip in shame. Using one arm to support her severed upper body, Tashigi's torso tried to attack Law yet again, but her amputated katana could not reach him. Law was about to attack her again when Smoker stepped in and deflected the attack with his jitte. While Smoker battled Law, the other G-5 Marines grabbed both halves of Tashigi and fled Law's "Room." While the Marines were wondering why a Shichibukai would attack fellow allies of the World government, Tashigi herself recalled what Smoker once said to her: that pirates will always be pirates. Her subordinates then stuck the captain's two halves back together.12 When she returned to the scene of the battle, Tashigi was horrified to see Smoker lying unconscious and defeated on the ground. She noticed a hole in his chest and realized that his heart was stolen by Law, just like he had stolen the hearts of a hundred pirates in exchange for Shichibukai status. Enraged, she tried to attack Law again, but he responded by using Shambles to put her mind in Smoker's body and vice versa, after which she and Smoker were brought to safety in a nearby cave. When they regained consciousness, Tashigi told Smoker about a series of reports about children dying in accidents and presented her theory that these were actually kidnappings being covered up by a fellow Marine.39 Later on, Tashigi, Smoker, and the other G-5 Marines fought some centaurs and satyrs. Tashigi compared their appearances to some wanted posters and recognized many of them as infamous pirates who had been captured. She asked Smoker how that was possible when the survivor count of the Punk Hazard incident was zero. Smoker didn't understand either but told her that they needed to report all this.40 Still in Smoker's body, Tashigi was seen fighting alongside Smoker and the G-5 Marines in an attempt to break through the front of the research facility. She used Smoker's Devil Fruit powers but was too inexperienced to make them work properly. She later observed Luffy, Robin, and Franky flying through the air towards the facility. Tashigi rashly confronted Luffy and managed to use the Devil Fruit powers to attack him, but he easily dodged. Tashigi was excited that she was able to control the powers in the first place, but as a result, Luffy caught her off guard and pinned her to the ground.41 Later in the battle, pieces of slime started falling from the sky onto the battlefield. Tashigi watched in horror as the slime exploded after some of her subordinates tried to burn it. As the slime continued throwing itself over the lake, Tashigi suggested to Smoker that they should find some place with a roof. Tashigi, Smoker, and the other Marines were shocked when Luffy suddenly grabbed Caesar Clown. When Luffy suddenly collapsed at the end of the fight, Tashigi was surprised at the outcome. Tashigi, Smoker, Franky, and Robin later fell victim to the same treatment: Caesar was suffocating them with his Devil Fruit abilities.42 She was then locked up in a cell with Smoker, Luffy, Franky, Robin, and Law. Having learned the truth about Vergo, she asked Smoker what to do about the pain of having her trust broken. Smoker just told her that her suspicions were spot on. She listened in as Law revealed that Joker is Doflamingo.43 While Caesar was broadcasting his experiment with the chemical weapon to underworld brokers, Tashigi was seen sitting with Robin, Franky, Law, Smoker and Luffy. After witnessing the devastating effects of the poison cloud that Smiley released, Caesar proceeded to move the cage outside of the facility so that the captives would fall victim as well.44 Tashigi watched as Law initiated their escape plan, directing Franky to launch his Franky Fireball at the remains of the battleship down below. The resulting smoke obscured Caesar's view of the cage, allowing them to discreetly take action. Law revealed that he had replaced some of the Seastone handcuffs with regular ones so that he could escape easily if necessary. After freeing Luffy and the others, Law returned Smoker and Tashigi to their original bodies and offered to spare their lives in return for their cooperation. Tashigi begged Law to take off her chains. Smoker berated Tashigi for giving in to a pirate, but she countered him by saying that they had to live in order to protect their soldiers, bring Vergo to justice, and rescue the children. Law chimed in to remark that she seemed to be smarter than Smoker, since she understood the situation better than him. Smoker begrudgingly admitted that he was wrong and decided to hear Law out. Shortly after Law undid their chains, Tashigi fixed her hair and shot a puffy glare at Smoker, annoyed that he had worn her shirt unbuttoned and smoked so much in her body.13 Law then teleported them into the facility using his power. They opened the shutters, allowing the Marines outside to escape from the incoming poisonous gas.13 Once everyone was back together, Law told Smoker and Tashigi not to get in his and Luffy's way. He then revealed a safe exit route but warned everyone that he could not guarantee their safety after two hours. Everybody split up, and Tashigi wanted to go with Smoker to confront Vergo, but Smoker ordered her to look after the G-5 Marines and help everyone escape. Tashigi agreed to follow his order.45 The G-5 Marines attempted to capture the Straw Hats but were abruptly repelled by Zoro, Kin'emon, and Brook as they cut through the shutter and barged in. Tashigi was not happy to see Zoro again, but she told her subordinates that they should forget about capturing the Straw Hats for now, as their priority should be reaching the passageway to Building B before Caesar could close it off. After Caesar's minions used a cannon to blow a hole on Building A, the gas started flowing inside. The Straw Hats, Brownbeard, and most of the G-5 Marines managed to pass through the gate to Building B before it closed. Tashigi was thrown to the other side of the gate by some of her fellow Marines. After one of her men told them that they saved her, Tashigi looked through a narrow gap between the doors and was horrified to see that the Marine soldiers left in Building A had been petrified, preserving their thumbs-ups and victory signs.46 After mourning the loss of her G-5 comrades, she took the lead toward the escape route. Her subordinates were delighted to see Vergo appear in Building B, unaware of his treachery. Tashigi warned them that he was not what he seemed to be. Vergo attacked and defeated a large number of G-5 Marines before aiming for Tashigi. Sanji suddenly rushed in and saved her before telling her and the other G-5 to retreat to Building C; at the same time, the Building A gate opened, allowing gas to flow into the passageway. While Sanji held Vergo back, Tashigi and her subordinates quickly escaped to Building C as the gate between B and C started to close. Sanji managed to escape before the gate completely shut. He reveals to the Marines that Vergo had suddenly run away from the battle. Even though Tashigi already knew the truth about Vergo, she let her subordinates continue believing that the Vergo they had just encountered was an impostor.19 Hot on the trail of the other group trying to escape, the remaining Marines and Sanji headed toward the Biscuit Room after an explosion allowed the gas to start flowing into Building C.47 When Tashigi and her group arrived at the Biscuit Room, they managed to swiftly seal off the door to the room, preventing the gas from entering and gaining some time. Once Monet learned that the Marines were also trying to save the children, she got mad and viciously attacked them, biting off a Marine's shoulder in the process. Tashigi attacked Monet with a Haki-imbued slice to prevent her from harming anyone else. Tashigi ordered the Marines to catch up with the children and declared that she would stay behind to fight Monet even though Zoro happened to be there fighting Monet already.23 Tashigi and Zoro began to argue over his dismissive treatment of Monet and apparent reluctance to cut her, which Tashigi felt was rooted in sexism. After Zoro got so annoyed by her accusations that he decided to sit down and let her take care of the harpy, Tashigi began to battle Monet. She initially avoided all of Monet's attacks by using Soru and her blocking skills, but Monet used a blinding technique called "Blizzard" to catch the captain. She bit down hard into Tashigi's shoulder and attempted to rip it off. After remembering what Monet did to her subordinate, Tashigi cleverly held Monet's head down as a means to stop her from pulling her shoulder off. Monet continued to bite down harder and harder until Zoro stepped in and gave her a cut on the cheek.20 Tashigi watched as Zoro cut Monet in half, shocked at his sudden outburst. She soon realized that he had not used Haki when cutting Monet and noted the immense fear he had caused the harpy. She pondered the fact that he won the battle with fear alone and wondered just how strong he and the other Straw Hats had become over the last two years. Her thoughts were interrupted when Monet finally got up and attempted to stab Zoro in the back. Tashigi swiftly finished Monet off with a slash to the back. Shortly afterwards, she berated Zoro for not dealing the finishing blow to Monet when he had the chance but once again got irritated with him when he told her that he would have cut Monet if Tashigi hadn't. Zoro proceeded to give her a patronizing congratulations and promised to let her have the credit, which really ticked her off. When she asked Zoro why he insisted on looking down on her, he responded by saying that she was indeed below him, much to her annoyance.20 After the battle, Zoro carried the injured Tashigi over his shoulder despite her embarrassment and complaints. While being carried, she noticed that he was carrying Shusui and got excited about it, but Zoro didn't care. They soon reunited with their respective groups, at which point she demanded that he put her down before her subordinates saw her.48 Once everyone reached Building R safety, they boarded a rail cart and made their escape.49 With Nami's assistance, they arrived outside, and Tashigi, Nami, and Robin seemed unimpressed by Franky Shogun. Some time after the defeat of Baby 5 and Buffalo and the capture of Caesar Clown, Tashigi tearfully asked Nami to let her take care of the children. Wishing the best for them, Nami accepted her offer, and a relieved Tashigi went inside the tanker where the children were staying after Law treated them. She declared that the Marines would take care of them from that point on, much to the children's disappointment; they wanted to stay with the Straw Hats a little more. Tashigi was later seen participating in the banquet along with the pirates, the other Marines, and Caesar Clown's former henchmen, smiling as the children played with her.50 When preparing to depart with the children, Tashigi was visibly shocked when her subordinates began insulting the pirates in front of the children while singing praises of the Marines. She scolded them for their shameful behavior. However, she laughed when the soldiers revealed that they had to rely on exaggerated insults if they didn't want to end up liking these pirates.51 Saga di Dressrosa After Doflamingo's defeat at Dressrosa, Tashigi and Smoker received the news of Luffy and Law's exploits and were pleased that Issho did not allow the incident at Dressrosa to be covered up like the one at Alabasta. Tashigi also informed the children from Punk Hazard that they would see Vegapunk in a few days.52 Navigazione ca:Tashigi es:Tashigi de:Tashigi en:Tashigi fr:Tashigi Categoria:Umani Categoria:Personaggi del mare orientale Categoria:Utilizzatori dell'Ambizione dell'armatura Categoria:Membri della Marina Categoria:Spadaccini Categoria:Utilizzatori delle Rokushiki